Housebreaking
by Symphony Solider
Summary: Klaus needs to be "housebroken", as Caroline likes to put it, if he wants a chance at being with Caroline Forbes herself. Between vervain in a squirt bottle, no human blood from the vein and being bound to Damon Salvatore, of all people, Klaus just about loses his mind.


|| Prologue ||

"Wait, what?"

Caroline rolls her eyes. Talking to Damon is like talking to a board sometimes. "I said, I need your help with Klaus."

She slides onto the desk in the study of the Salvatore mansion. She hated to come to Damon, of all people, to help her. But she figured that no one else could be as creative or conniving as Damon. And creative conniving is what she's looking for.

"You want me to torture him."

"No, I want you to help me _housebreak_ him."

"You want me to help you get," he pauses, looking down at the list of things Caroline gave him, "squirt bottles, liquid vervain, flash cards—ew, does that say tampons?"

Caroline jumps off the desk and snatches the list. "_It does not!_" Her eyes scan the list before a frown drops on her face. She shoots a dirty look at Damon who's smirking his ass off.

"Gotcha," he smiles.

"Not funny."

He takes the list from her hands, "I beg to differ. Now, why do I need to get all of this?"

"Because I need help housebreaking Klaus," she repeats for what feels like the thousandth time. Does Damon even listen?

"Why do you need to torture your little Ken doll with this, again? Why do you even care?"

Caroline blushes. "Well—"

Damon's eyes widened along with his smile. "You slept with him!"

"I did not!"

"More than once?"

"_I did not!_"

"Oh, you _so_ did, Barbie."

Caroline sighs in defeat. She hates being caught red handed. Or, from what she can gather from Damon's facial expression, red faced. "Okay, maybe a little bit. But I can't, you know, be with him if he goes around slaughtering people! I have to get him to learn how to control it."

"You want to tame him?"

"I want to _train_ him."

Damon snorts. "Like a dog?"

"No, not like a dog!" Caroline sighs. "I know he has some good in him, okay? He just hasn't really used it in a while."

"You realize his blood is basically pure evil, right?"

"It is not! He can be really sweet... And thoughtful. And charming! But, only when he wants to be."

"So you want me to help you torture the evil out of him?"

Caroline rolls her eyes, deciding she doesn't have the time or patience for Damon's games. She starts making her way to the door.

"Just get the things on the damn list."

Caroline flies up the steps to Klaus's home. She doesn't bother to knock, letting herself in with the key she may or may not have stolen.

Almost the second she enters, a body is pressed to hers. Her instincts tell her to attack, and she almost does, but a pair of lips smash into hers before she gets the chance.

He removes his mouth from her body long enough to bring his lips to her ear, "You've been gone for a while, love. Let's make up for lost time, shall we?"

Klaus's lips go back to their previous trail on her neck. Caroline smiles.

"No sex."

Klaus heaves a heavy sigh and stops kissing her, his face gently falling into her neck. "_Love.._."

"Nope, as much as I'd love to, we have to start this as soon as possible." She pushes him away from her and makes way to the living room. Klaus stays close behind. She throws herself on the couch while he stays standing.

"And who says I'll agree to being... what was the term you used? Housebroken?" He scoffs. "How patronizing."

She doesn't look at him, instead keeping her eyes glued to the television, flipping through channels. "I say you will. And so does the part of you that cares about me. Because, let's be honest, the part of you that cares about me and the part of you that cares for nothing besides yourself can't both be in this relationship. Only one. And I choose the one that cares about me."

A smile graces his lips. "Caroline, you're beautiful and wonderful," he states before adding, almost as an afterthought, "and _amazing_ in bed."

She tries to mask her smile by rolling her eyes and coaxing him to go on. "But?"

"But I can't change my whole persona because I fancy you. I've been this way for a thousand years."

"I'm not asking for change; I'm asking for control. An old dog can learn new tricks."

"I'm not old. Or a dog!"

"You're like a billion and your half werewolf. Ergo, my point stands."

"I still don't think this is necessary, love."

She finally finds the channel she was searching for.

_"Pentysville, a small town outside of our beloved Mystic Falls, just went through a terrible loss. Fifteen left injured, eleven left dead, all by the hands of a vicious animal. More details, tonight at ten…"_

Klaus hangs his head slightly. It doesn't go unnoticed by her.

"See?" She points at him for a moment as to make her point stronger, before standing and making her way to him as she continues, "You're ashamed. Which isn't bad, but I'm not going to spend the next thousand years of my life with you letting you kill people for sport. That's blood on my hands, too." She's standing right in front of him now.

"Caroline, I—"

She moves her hands to his face, gently pressing her body to his. He leans into her touch.

"I don't want to change you. I just want you to learn to control yourself."

Klaus sighs. He knows he's been beat. "Fine, love, I'll do it. But only for you."

"Well then," Damon smiles, walking into the room with a handful of grocery bags and separating the pair with his presence. "Let the fun begin."

So, there's a few things.

Hi! I'm Andrea :)

This is the shortest the chapters will be. Future chapters will be AT LEAST (and I'm talking absolute bare minimum) 5x this length.

This really has no set time period. It's not meant to be serious, it's just meant to be a playful, light read that hopefully gains a smile or two. After all, the klaroline fandom has gone through enough crap, especially lately.

I've never written klaroline before, though I ship it with my life, so this could be complete and utter shit and if it is I'll just delete it and we can move on, yes?


End file.
